An Imposter Among Us
by DarkAngel71488
Summary: There is an imposter in the Brazilian Embassy and the CSI: Miami team must investigate. This is my first fanfic. PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


An Imposter Among Us 

By: Aryn

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF CSI MIAMI. I JUST GOT BORED ONE DAY AND WROTE MY OWN STORY.**

THE SETTING: The Brazilin Embassy.

A rope from the sealing is hanging down while a person dressed in all black is shimming down it. The thief starts to rummage through the cabinets.

FLASH END OF SCENE

A thief dressed in all black lying on the ground. Dr. Alexx woods the medical examiner for Miami Dade Police department crouches over the body probing it.

"Liver temp 87 degrees. There is a puncture wound in the stomach. He took along time to bleed out. Why didn't you get out child" Alexx says to herself and no one in particular "Wait... What is this…" Alexx says as she moves her hands down to the legs "it looks like a redress, the pants are on backwards and the shoes are untied!" Dr. Woods pauses for a second and then moves up to the face of the masked villain. She pulls of the mask hiding the thiefs identity. "Horatio," Alexx exclaims, who has been standing close by the whole time Dr. Wood has been examine the body "it's a women her face... Its looks like it has been burned... burned with acid." Alexx moves to the dead woman's hands "And her hands they are burned it… she has no finger prints, you know what this means…"

Horatio puts on his sunglasses and says "There is an imposter among us."

FLASH: CUT SCENE TO CREDITS "YAAAAAAAH"

Tripp looks down at his notes tapping his pen on his note pad, talking to Horatio.

"Looks like the bugler looped the surveillance outside the embassy wall in the electrical outlet, climbed the outside wall of the embassy scaled the building to the roof and dropped in form there. Started looking for something was surprised by this unfortunate soul. There was a struggle she died and the intruder assumed her identity."

Horatio looking with his head tilted down slightly to the side eyes are locked on Frank says "So Jane Doe has to be someone new or…"

CSI Natalia Boa Vista and Ryan Wolfe walk up the stairs.

Natalia says as they both evaluate the scene "… The burglary was just a front for an identity switch."

Ryan chimes in turning his head from looking at the wall opposite Natalia and says "Well the Brazilian Embassy is hosting a huge dinner party in a day. All the top officials from countries around the world will be here. Along with many CEO's and such from fortune 500 companies and anyone else rich enough to buy their way into the party"

Ryan turns his head back to the wall. Holding his flashlight and looking at a speck on the wall.

Natalia says "Plus I watched this special about a famous burglary of the 18th century last week. A few of them were a rouse to assume someone else's identity."

"O.K. well lets start processing the scene and let the evidence tell us what it may. We're going to talk to the Ambassador." Horatio say.

He and Detective Frank walk off

"Ok you start processing the right side I'll start on the left wall, we'll meet at the body" says Ryan turning back form the wall talking to Nat.

"Why can't I start on the left side?" she replies sarcastically

"Fine whatever you want, Princess." Ryan playfully fires back with a low bow

They get to work with processing the scene. The two of them glove up, pull out there kits, and start looking for evidence.

FLASH TO BLACK: END OF SCENE

CSI's Ryan and Natalia are putting their kits and evidence into the back of the Hummer. Ryan sees a glint of something out of the corner of his eye. He walks over to investigate and sees a bloody knife.

He yells over to Natalia "Can you bring me the camera and evidence kit?!"

"Yesss a sir, here you go master!" she yells continuing their bit from processing earlier, she trots over the kit and camera.

Natalia sets down the kit and hands the camera to Ryan. Ryan takes some pictures. Natalia tests for blood.

"It's positive" she says

"I think we found are murder weapon." he says

They finish up bagging and tagging. They pack up the knife and blood trace into the back of the hummer with the rest of the evidence. Nat and Ryan get into the car and start to head back to the lab.

FLASH TO END OF SCENE

Horatio and Tripp are inside the embassy talking to the Brazilian Ambassador.

"So when did when first hear the struggle?" Tripp states all cop like.

"I didn't… hear the struggle I heard the maid scream and came running." The Ambassador states to the Detective.

"What kind of security system do you have?" Horatio asks, sunglasses in hand head slightly cocked to the side eyes locked onto the Ambassador, the notorious "Horatio Stair".

"I really don't know we have a guard at the front and a code for each individual person. You would have to ask my head of security Davi Santos."

Horatio ponders this thought.

As he looks up form talking to the Ambassador he sees the infamous long brown curls of Yelina Salas. A quick flash of shear joy, happiness, love, and longing all mix together on his face before he can wipe it away.

Horatio says "Excuse me, please." to the Ambassador and Detective Tripp.

He walks off as fast as he can without making it look obvious that the love of his life and his brother's widow has just appeared in front of him.

"Yelina" Horatio says in a surprised but suppressed voice.

She spins around her long brown full curly hair slightly flying in her face as she maneuvers it around.

Yelina Salas replies "Horatio" with a surprised sweet smile she always says his name in.

"What are you doing here?" he questions in an excessively surprised rushed manner "Where you hired out by the Embassy already?" he finishes.

"No, No" she replies looking into his face.

Again with that soft sweet smile that makes Horatio fall in love with her more each time he sees it.

"Ray Jr. works here as a cook. I heard what happened and wanted to pick him up and offer my help."

"Callie is out for the day and Mrs. De Costa, the maid, is in sock from the burglary. I can not get a word in, if you could talk to her that would help so much" Horatio says a little overly eagerly but covers it up with "She is right over there."

Horatio points and Yelina follows his eyesight to an older woman sitting on a bench on the outside of the rose garden. Yelina turns back, smiles to Horatio one last time and walks off towards Mrs. De Costa to talk with her about the case.

FLASH END OF SCENE

Back at the lab Ryan and Natalia are processing.

"Can you believe the brass one's it took this guy to break into the Brazilian Embassy in the middle of the day?!" Ryan says in a shocked attitude.

Nat responds "… And by guy you mean girl, than yes. I can believe the brass one's it took. I just got the DNA print out on the handle of the knife and the rope it is the same XX. We just need to match it to something"

FLASH END OF SCENE

Yelina has finished talking to the maid Mrs. De Costa and is now talking to Horatio

"Well she heard a thump about 5 minutes before she discovered the body. She thought the thump was the caterers moving in tables and other accessories for the party." She says looking up at Horatio form her notes.

"So the bulgier used the party preparations as a cover. This murder was completely premeditated." Horatio responds to Yelina.

A flash of a smile shows on his face as he tries to hide it. It makes him so happy to be so close in proximity to Yelina Salas, even if it is in the wake of a murder/burglary investigation.

Detective Frank Tripp walks into Horatio and Yelina's conversion. Horatio turns to Frank.

Horatio says "Can you get me the employee records and cross check them with the people who should have been on this floor at the time of the murder?"

Frank taps his pen on his notepad and puts the two of them in his jacket pocket.

"Sure I'll get right on that." Responds Frank.

He fixes his jacket and than walks off.

"Are you heading back to the lab?" Horatio asks

"MMM yea let me drop off my keys off with Ray Jr.. He can drive himself back to the house and we can drive together to the lab. I mean if that's ok with you." Yelina says

"That's fine with me." Horatio answers

FLASH END OF SCENE

"Whoa I am beat I have tested ever inch and sample collected at the scene and on the knife. I didn't find epithelia's of the victim. Do you want help before I go on a beak?" Nat says in an 'I'm trying to be nice but I really want to leave' voice to Ryan.

"Nope" he replies "I am at a really good place to stop also. Want to go get lunch?"

Nat smiles in response. They both lock up their evidence and head out to lunch.

FLASH END OF SCENE

"How is your P.I. work going" Horatio asks trying to make small chit chat with Yelina.

"Good, Good" Yelina responds awkwardly pushing her lips together trying to hold back from blurting everything she is feeling out.

A few more moments of silence pass.

Yelina says "I was thinking of getting Ray Jr. an old beat up car for his 17th birthday and was wondering if you would work on it with him. A good uncle/nephew bonding experience, plus he would learn about cars and he really needs a man around to talk too. You know teenage boys don't want to talk to there mom."

Horatio a little surprised says "OOO and there haven't been any men around the house…"

Horatio says this not looking straight at Yelina and a little meaner than he had expected.

"No not lately..." Yelina trails off.

"Sure" Horatio responds nicely this time and adds "I miss seeing Ray Jr. and… you."

Yelina smiles again and walks over to Ray Jr.. Horatio walks over to the Hummer. Yelina cups her hands around Ray Jr.'s face looks into his eyes. She tells him that she is working with Horatio on this case that she wants him to go straight home and stay there until she comes back, she kisses her son on the forehead wipes of the lipstick that she left there. Yelina gives him the keys and walks to the Hummer where Horatio is waiting for her. Horatio opens the door for her like the gentleman he is and Yelina gets in. Horatio walks around to the other side of the Hummer gets in and starts to drive the car. They drive with such tension in the air its electric. One spark and it will all blow up, what they have been avoiding for years, each of them wanting to say something… anything but unable to be the first to break the silence. They have made it all the way back to Miami Dade Crime Lab without one word. Horatio puts the car in park, turns off the ignition, and unbuckles his seatbelt, while Yelina does the same. She puts her hand on the door to open it when they both finally speak.

"Yelina…I"

"Horatio"

She turns around to face Horatio. A couple of seconds go by.

"Horatio… please… what were you saying"

Yelina prods Horatio knowing that if she doesn't make him speak first he would be the constant gentleman that he always is and insist that she go first. And Yelina has an intuition that he is on the verge of saying something that he has never said before.

"Yelina… I… have always loved you… I admired you from afar wishing that you would look at me the way you looked at Ray. Deep down I wished that something would happen between the two of you so, that you wouldn't be together anymore. And than when it did I was angered. I coveted my brother's wife and caused his death. Than when we were on the verge of something… he came back and you looked so happy together. I was just so happy that you were happy and I let you let slip thru my fingers yet again. But it was ok because you are happy. You were happy with Ray, your family was back together. Than…Ray died and I didn't know what to do with myself. I feel the same I did back then like I wished this to happen…"

"Horatio…" Yelina interjects

Not wanting Horatio to say one more word because the pain in his voice cuts like a knife thru her soul.

"Horatio you are not your brothers keeper you did not force Ray too chose the life he lived, he choose that for himself. If it wasn't for you, Ray would never have lasted as long as he did. You did not cause this to happen by wishing for it. Ray caused this by the choices he made. And we are left to clean up the pieces. Horatio you put everyone you care about before yourself whether they deserve it or not. Your team, victims, your brother, Ray Jr. … and me. I want you to think if we were in a perfect world, a utopia. What would make you happy to deserve that world?"

Horatio starts to open his mouth to say something, Yelina jumps in and says.

"Don't think about anyone but yourself. Know one else matters in this equation not what your brother would want, Ray Jr., your team or me. Be completely selfish, Horatio. Now what is your answer?"

There is a pause that seems to last for hours between the both of them.

Yelina has just worn her heart on her sleeve. Finally she has said everything that has needed to be said for so long. She is relived to get all of this off her chest. She is relived. Yet she is waiting with baited breath for Horatio's response.

A breathy voice squeaks out "You…"

Those three little letters pull Yelina out of her thoughts of longing and fear. She realizes that it is Horatio's voice. It just doesn't sound like the strong confident man she has come to know and love.

"You…Yelina you. If I lived in a perfect world it would be you. Only you. Always you." Horatio finishes finally regaining his natural voice.

Yelina and Horatio's eyes finally meet as they had been avoiding eye contact during their deep convocation. After so long they have truly admitted that they both feel the same way about each other. A rush of emotions flood them both: betrayal of a brother and a husband, anger at Ray that he made them go thru this act for so long, a lightness that neither have felt in a very long time; happiness and hope for what to come. Yelina moves in leans towards Horatio across the center consol in the Hummer. She takes his face and kisses him on the cheek like so many times before. But there is something different in the kiss. A happiness; this kiss is not a parting kiss that they have done so many times before but a starting kiss, a beginning kiss. Yelina's lips leave Horatio's cheek.

She whispers "Thank You" softly in his ear.

Than turns to open the door and leaves the car.

It takes Horatio a second to realize that she has left. He was lost in the softness of her lips, the love of her kiss and the sound of her voice in his ear. He looks out the Hummer window watching her walk away as so many times before. He gets out.

"Yelina" he says.

She stops in her tracks, his voice penetrating her to her core. She turns on her heals and a reflexive smile shows on her face as it does ever time she lays eyes on him. She walks over toward him. They are both standing parallel with the bumper of the Hummer. Horatio is the first to speak.

"Thank you for what?" He asked confused, at the same time taking the sight of her.

"Thank you for finally saying what needed to be said without thought to anyone but yourself. I have been waiting along time to here you speak those words. You always put everyone you care about before yourself which is very knowable of you but I wanted to here what you really wanted…"

Horatio can't take it anymore he takes a half step closer to her. He reaches with his hands, one behind the small of her back and the other behind her thick brown curly locks of long hair and kisses her. Yelina is caught so off guard that her hands are still in mid air from where they were when she was talking to him. The kiss is simple but sweet, loving, passionate and almost a lifetime built up to it. The release of shear ecstasy is immediately felt by the both of them. Then just like that the kiss is over.

"Thank you. For allowing me to not to be ashamed of what I said."

He steps back takes his sunglasses out of his pocket puts them back on and walks into Miami Dade. Yelina is still frozen with her hands up in the air replaying every millisecond of those last moments. Finally after a minute or so she regains her composure and heads as well into Miami Dade CSI to interview Mrs. De Costa, the maid at the Brazilian embassy, again. As Yelina walks into CSI she passes Ryan and Natalia back form lunch. They run through the evidence Dr. Alexx Woods has handed over to them from the body down in the county morgue.

Nat says in the evidence room. "Well I compared the swab from the dead body at the embassy to the epithelia's we have collected; not a match."

Ryan chimes in "The size, and marks match with that of the stab wound of are victim to the knife we found outside the Embassy. So it looks like we have are murder weapon!"

Nat continues "I am now running the DNA from the rope through the Miami data base to see if the perpetrator is in the system."

"While you are at it I would run the DNA of the perpetrator through the National Data Base of Brazil and Interpol. Because it was the Brazilian embassy that the crime happened in so the perpetrator probably wasn't form the states." Ryan says trying to help.

"Thanks Ryan but I have already thought of that no luck." Nat says with a half smile.

Natalia trying to subdue the smile by biting her lip to hid it from Ryan. She doesn't know but he had seen the smile cross her face.

FLASH TO NEXT SCENE

The next day the whole team including Jake, Detective Tripp and Yelina Salas are in the conference room. Callie is fiddling with a wire in her shirt, the hidden microphone for her undercover assignment.

"Eric and Callie the two of are you were the only ones not at the crime scene yesterday. So you are going under cover as the Ambassadors personal guests for the party, Luciano Souza and his mistress girlfriend Iris Caldwell. Tripp you will be in the car with Jake for surveillance."

Jake and Callie shoot a look at each other while Horatio turns and continues on talking.

"Yelina and I will be at the party as the Miami Dade Police presents on the inside. Seeing as there was a very public murder there just yesterday and a lot of high profile people will be here to night it is only expected of us. Natalia, you and Ryan will be running facial recognition of all the people who could have assumed this women's identity seeing as we still haven't gotten any hits form CODIS, Interpol or any of the other data bases. Ok everyone you have your assignments the party starts at 9 o'clock lets get ready."

With that they all get up and start to leave the room. Yelina and Horatio to go get their dress outfits for the night, Ryan and Nat to the lab to set up equipment, Tripp to surveillance and Eric to rent a tuxedo. The last two to leave the room are Callie and Jake. They look at each other and know something is different even… over and they leave their separate ways; Jake to surveillance and Callie to go get dressed up for her undercover assignment.

FLASH END OF SCENE

The fake flower delivery/real surveillance truck with Jake and Detective Frank Tripp are sitting in it right outside the Embassy walls.

It is about 8:55 P.M. the night of the party Callie and Eric are in one of the many guest rooms of the Brazilian Embassy. Callie and Eric are in there room putting the finally touches on there outfits. Callie is sitting in front of the make up mirror putting in her earnings. Eric walks in form the bathroom fussing with his bow tie.

"Well, don't you look hansom…" Callie says as she fixes her hair looking at Eric thru the mirror.

Eric in frustration lets go of his tie still looking down.

He says "I can never get this right."

Callie slides off the chair Eric looks up.

"Wow" Eric says in awe struck shock.

"What… too much?!" Callie says frantically looking back to the mirror rechecking herself again.

At this point Eric catches Callie's backless dress that goes all the way down to her tailbone. Callie catches Eric staring in the mirror she smiles slightly than spins back around.

"No you look absolutely amazing" Eric finally regains all his composure.

Callie walks over to Eric in her V-Neck studded soft seafoam green dress and starts to fix Eric's tie.

"Well thank you I'm trying to look the part." Callie replies to Eric's complement.

"You are doing a great job of it if I do say so myself." Eric states.

He looks down with his eyes into Callie's eyes.

"Where did you learn how to do this?' Eric asks still looking into Callie's eyes.

Callie breaks there connection to finish fixing his tie and says. "My mother always said to be a good wife you need to know how too tie the perfect tie…"

"My kind of wife!" Eric says jubilantly with a little laugh.

Callie shoots back "… because men can never seem to get it right themselves."

"All done." Callie finishes in her sweet southern accent.

Callie brushes off Eric's shoulders and reconnects her eyes with his.

"Ready" he asks.

"Let me just get my purse… ok we are golden." Callie answers with a quick last glance at the mirror.

Then Callie asks Eric "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Eric replies

They head to the door. Callie beats a heavy sigh as Eric reaches for the door knob. At her 'sigh' Eric grabs Callie's hand and gives it a little squeeze. A gentle smile flashes across both of there faces, letting each other know that it is all going to be OK. Even though both do not know what is to come in the next few hours. They walk down the grand marble staircase. They enter the ballroom exactly at the strike of 9 o'clock

FLASH END OF SCENE

Ryan is standing at the computer hacking into flight records. Nat walks in.

"What are you doing?" she asks with two coffees in her hands.

"I'm giving Callie and Eric a background cover and flight in to the country from Brazil. So if the prep runs identity on guests at the party they will be covered." Ryan says.

Nat offers him a coffee and he takes it with a little 'thank you' head nod.

Nat takes a sip of her coffee and replies "Man I still haven't gotten any hits off the DNA from the rope. Damn!"

FLASH END OF SCENE

"Ahhaa! My guests" A balding gray haired man with dark tan and out stretched arms greats his guest to the Brazilian Embassy.

The Brazilian Ambassador along with an arm full of scantily clad women walks towards Callie and Eric. He embraces each as they come off the stairs.

"How was your trip here? Good I hope and your room to your likening, I expect. If you have any problems you know you come straight to me and I'll take of it." He finishes.

Completing the rouse that Callie and Eric are old friends of the Ambassadors.

"Yes Eduardo they were most accommodating" Eric replies in a Brazilian accent.

At the same time sliding his hand around the back of Callie's waist in a half embrace showing that they are a "couple".

Callie smiles politely to the Ambassador looks down at the ground. Her hair falls in her face as she looks back up she pushes it behind her ear.

FLASH END OF SCENE

A knock at the door, foot steps are heard at the other side moving to the door. The door opens.

"Horatio" Yelina Salas says at the sight of Horatio with a mixture of shock/surprise in her voice.

Horatio is standing on the porch dressed to the nines in a tuxedo. Horatio is looking at Yelina with his signature "Horatio stare"; head down, slightly cocked to one side, yet his eyes are looking up unblinkingly at Yelina.

"I thought we could go together?" He questions.

Still looking at her. For Yelina it feels like he is looking straight through her.

"Of course I would not have it any other way." Yelina replies with a smile that goes all the way up to her eyes.

Horatio puts his arm out to escort her to the car. Yelina takes his arm more than willing in hers and they walk to the Hummer. Horatio opens the door and helps her in. Again they drive in silence to the embassy. Yelina is the first to speak.

"Horatio." She says "Seeing as we don't know what is going to happen to night… I just want to let you know that I love you."

As she says this she turns to look him straight in the eyes.

Horatio says "SHHH… don't say anymore it will give us something to come back to."

Yelina turns to get out of the Hummer and as she places one leg out of the SUV Horatio whispers just loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you too."

FLASH END OF SCENE

Ryan and Nat in the lab room

"Ok Callie just turned on her hair pin camera…" Natalia states

Ryan says of Eric "He turned on his lapel pin."

"The facial recognition software is up and running." Nat finishes

FLASH END OF SCENE

As Callie and Eric walk onto the dance floor Horatio and Yelina enter the ballroom.

Into all the teams ear pieces Natalia says "Ok everyone keep your eyes peeled for a Spanish female staffer 25-35years old. She could be the imposter that came through the roof yesterday."

"Roger"

"Check"

"OK"

"Got it"

They all replay at once that Natalia is unable to distinguished one voice form another.

Callie and Eric are dancing making sure that they spin around enough to catch each and every person on the dance floor.

Yelina and Horatio are also keeping an eye out in the back of the room. At the moment Horatio is about say something to Yelina, the band breaks and the Band leader says.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. If I may now have your attention I can introduce the Brazilian Ambassador!"

Callie and Eric break from dancing; Yelina and Horatio attention shoot towards the stage. They all clap there hands together with the rest of the audience.

The Ambassador walks on stage "Welcome, welcome my distinguished guest, friends, and family. Thank you all for joining me for this evening of fine dinning, dancing, and drinking" he raises a glass takes a sip "I appreciate you all showing up in force after such a tragedy just yesterday. But this says that we will not be scarred away. I really value that. With that said if you would all put your hands together one last time. I present you my newest and hottest girlfriend Ana-Maria."

With that said everyone brings there hands together again in cheers. A young gorgeous Spanish female walks on stage.

FLASH END OF SCENE

Back at the crime lab, Ryan and Natalia are sorting thru the pictures taken in the embassy faster than they can shake a stick at.

"Who knew there would be so many young Spanish women at a distinguished embessay party?" Ryan says exacerbated by the amount of information they have to go through.

Natalia says "Seriously? I mean… you figure 50 grumpy old mean and two young hot females, one for each arm, and that is how you get so many hot young women. It makes sense to me."

Nat and Ryan both laugh.

"Yea I guess that makes sense… Wait I got something..." Ryan replies

He speaks into the microphone that connects him to the team inside the embassy.

"Callie, Eric I need you guys too mingle with the new girlfriend of the Ambassador, Ana-Maria. She has an 80 match to the reconstructed facial profile of the imposter. I need you to get some DNA and somehow pass it to H." Ryan says with Nat looking over his shoulder.

"Copy" Horatio says

"Got it" Callie says as complacently as possible.

"Ok" says Eric

They all hang around for a couple of minutes waiting to make there moves. Eric is the first to go. The young beautiful Spanish women, finishes her champagne and puts it on the waiter's tray. Eric approaches the beautiful Ana-Maria and in conversation gets her to turn her back to the waiter. Callie watches the waiter walk around with the tray on his shoulder. He sets it down on a table to start to clear some things off. Callie picks up a napkin and drops her purse at the foot of the waiter. The waiter picks up the contents of her purse that has fallen on the floor. At that time she takes the napkin and wipes around the rim of the glass collecting the DNA off the champagne glass. She than replaces the glass on the tray. The waiter stands up and hands her the purse she thanks him and than walks away with the evidence.

"How are you going to get the evidence form Callie without breaking the chain of command?'' Horatio asks seriously to Yelina.

Yelina places her left hand on the upper left side of Horatio's chest.

She leans in and whispers "Never under estimate the power of a well placed complement." in her accent with a half smile to Horatio and walks toward Callie.

"You have a beautiful dress I have never seen that before." Yelina says.

She greets Callie with an inviting handshake, as Callie passes the napkin to Yelina.

Callie responds "Thank you so much. And I love your earrings."

Completing Yelina they have a few more minutes of "fake chit-chat". Yelina walks away back towards Horatio.Callie gives Eric the ok and he starts to break off the conversation with Ana-Maria. Eric thanks her for talking with him and how beautiful she looks. He kisses her on the cheek and they part. As Eric walks pass her she turns around to watch him go and spots Yelina walking back from Callie and passing something off to Horatio. Horatio almost immediately turns and walks out of the room know doubtfully to scan the evidence into the computer and beam it back to the lab. Ana-Maria panics and draws a .38 special form her thigh concealed under her dress and points it at Eric's back. Callie goes white.

"Gun!" she yells.

Eric dives out of the way, rolls, and grasp for his gun. Before anyone else can make half a move two shots rang out and hit the suspect Ana-Maria squarely in the chest and knocks her off her feet. Callie runs up kicks the gun away form Ana-Maria. Eric is right behind Callie picks up the .38 special they secure the scene.

Callie yells "Clear!"

As she checks Ana-Maria for a pulse she tries to speak.

"What I can't here you!" Callie says she pushes her hair behind her ear and moves into hear the suspect better.

Ana-Maria coughs out one more time "You will never get us all."

FLASH END OF SCENE

"How long do you think it will take to get the DNA sample?" Natalia asks

"Not long because H can scan the DNA profile from the on-board computer in the Hummer to the lab and less than five minutes and we can have the conformation of the suspect." Ryan responds.

"Cool…" Nat says

"Oooo My God… what's that…" Nat pushes the microphone piece into her ear more to hear better "Callie what's going on…"

"What, what" Ryan says confused walking over to Nat.

Ryan picks up an ear piece and listens in both watching the screen intently. They hear Callie's voice over the speaker "Gun!" she yells.

They see Eric roll out of the way, Ryan and Nat look at each other and than back of the screen neither of them breathing at this point, two shots are heard over the speakers. They see Callie run over to the suspect and yell "Clear!". They both let out a huge sigh of relief. Then the DNA profile screen beeps.

"The DNA of Ana-Maria and the DNA profile of the perpetrator are a complete match we got are girl!" Nat exclaims.

"Yea" Ryan shouts

"Wahoo." Nat replies spirit.

"We got are girl" she repeats.

Ryan takes a step forward toward her in a quick-dip-passionate kiss. Both dressed in white lab coats and in the trace rooms break from the kiss and take a step back.

"Wow what was that…" Nat says as she finally gets her bearings straight.

Ryan turns back to the monitor watching all the people in the embassy and than towards Natalia.

"A little celebration I guess I just got caught up in the moment you know… why was it bad?"

At this Nat turns towards the screen and looks at the people in the embessay "No not at all!" she responds a little overeagerly trying to wipe the smile off her face.

As Ryan walks back to check out the DNA profile match, specially avoiding Natalia.

Natalia adds "By the way I really liked that little that little 'V-J Day' dip you did there with the kiss."

A little flirty smile soars across her face, again.

Ryan replies "Yea, right… I've always wanted to try it that just seemed liked the perfect time, had to take that chance."

"Nice good improve." Nat says with an agreeing shaking of her head.

"Thanks" Ryan agrees with a shrug of his shoulders.

The conversation drops and they both get back to work.

FLASH END OF SCENE

Tripp, Jake, and the S.W.A.T team storm into the embassy and secure the room. Two EMS fallow the S.W.A.T in to the room. EMS loads the suspect onto a gurney.

On the way out the EMS stop and say to Eric "Looks like she's not going to survive."

Callie is at one of the tables sitting down Tripp walks over to her to get her statement. Before Detective Frank can even open his mouth Callie says.

"She said you can't get us all looks like this is a major conspiracy bigger than anyone of us thought…"

Tripp looking at his notepad in his hand replies "Yea we have techs going over her room with a fine tooth comb and those computer geeks are swarming over her laptop… Looks like this was all a rouse to capture the Ambassador and assume his identity."

Tripp looks up and finishes "It seems like there is a man in Brazil getting botch plastic surgery to be a carbon copy of the Ambassador… How are you Callie?" He asks with a pensive look extending a hand to rub Callie's shoulder.

Callie responds robotically "I did what I had to do… that's it. Nothing more, nothing less"

"Well good job you saved Eric's life and… if you ever need to talk you know where to find me" Tripp says with a little squeeze of Callie's shoulder

"Thanks Frank" Callie replies with breathlessness in her voice touching his hand holding back tears. She gets up and walks away.

FLASH END OF SCENE

Horatio walks up to Eric who has an EMT looking at his shoulder.

"You are going to be fine" the EMT states.

Replies Eric "Thanks"

Erica turns to Horatio "Hey H."

Horatio comes up very seriously looking at Eric "Eric good job to day you did well."

"Thanks H" Eric answers

"Have you seen Callie?" Horatio asks in a deep concerned husky voice that he gets when he is worried about a team member or family.

"Yea I think I just saw her go upstairs I was just about to fallow her and see if she is ok." Eric replies in a quick breath wanting to get to Callie as fast as possible.

Horatio puts a hand on Eric's shoulder looks him straight in the eyes and says "You take care of her Eric."

Eric replies with a nod. He walks towards the stairs to find Callie.

With that Horatio turns around and walks toward Yelina, who is talking too a Junior Detective who is taking her statement. She finishes up walks over to Horatio.

"Yelina" Horatio says in that deeply, passionate, yearning for her that he always seems to say her name in.

As she lays her eyes on the orange haired Irish man a smile shoots across her face.

"Hello" Yelina Salas greets Horatio in that soft spoken sweet accent of hers.

"Well this was a full filled night. Are you done?" Horatio asks as sarcastically as he can pull.

"Yup the Detective took my statement and I am more than ready to head out. How about you?" Yelina asks already knowing the answer to her question.

"Yes I am. Shall I take you home?" Horatio asks extending his hand.

She takes his hand but replies "MMM I am not ready to go home just yet I am a little to wired."

"O ok well how about dinner we both are dressed up it would be a shame to waist these nice outfits."

"Sounds perfect" she replies with a smile pushing some of her long curly brown hair back behind her ear.

They walk out arm in arm hand in hand, Yelina's face and Horatio's eyes jubilant.

FLASH END OF SCENE

Eric "B-lines" it up the winding staircase that Callie and he walked down just a few hours ago. He is so worried for her. He doesn't know what is wrong. She has done such a good job today; she had shot people before what was her problem this time? Was she hurt? Did know one know if she is ok? He took the stairs two by to not giving a damn about his shoulder pain just wanting to fix the pain that was wrong with Callie. He finally reached the door to their room. As he reached for the handle he took a deep breath not knowing what was wrong with Callie behind the door. There she was sitting at the make up mirror still in that V-Neck backless soft seafoam green dress that she wore to the ball. At first glance she looked to be fine, Eric was relieved.

"You took off back here" he states with relief that she is ok.

He shuts the door and crosses the room to the bed and sits down looking at Callie's face through the refection in the mirror. She locks eyes with him.

"I just had to get away I couldn't stay there any longer I felt like I was chocking."

"Callie you did a great. Better that great without your quick reaction to her pulling that gun she might have shot me and I could have been the one in the ambulance or even worse… on Alexx's table."

She whips around "No not that…" she bites her lip and looks down.

"Than what…?" Eric asks very confused.

"When you turned around and were walking away from her I… I thought we had a moment and I got lost in your eyes. I don't know it sounds so corny and lame and cheese but more importantly it was completely unsafe. If something hadn't made me snap out of it when it did I would never have caught her taking out that gun you could have been shot. Or like you said ended up on Alexx's table."

She starts to cry ball knowing that she let herself, her team, and all the people around her who; relay on her to do her job, to stay focused in times of heightened sensibility down.

"Callie what are you talking about? We were playing rolls of lovers for the whole day it's natural to feel like that. To get caught up in the moment if you hadn't than you wouldn't have been playing your role properly." Eric says.

Babbling through tears " OOO don't try any of that psycho babble on me and don't give me a bull answer! I lost it! I wasn't undercover with my whole head…"

"Should- a, would-a, could-a! Hindsights is 20:20. Callie you did great you watched my back when I let my guard down. You want to talk about mistakes. I should have never rushed the end of the conversation with Ana-Maria I just wanted to get back and be next to you. And yea we did share a moment when I was walking back I felt it to so what does that mean…"

"I guess that we can't work together we are to personally involved with each other." Callie answers.

She looks up with just her eyes at Eric, they both coming to the same realization. Callie stands up takes three steps to meet Eric who has also walked to meet Callie, they each standing face to face in front of each other.

"I guess are relationship has just become too personal" Eric reiterates in a cracked whisper.

"Yea I guess" Callie states frozen feeling her heat pound out of her chest unable to move.

Eric takes a deep breath and leans in. Callie stands on her tippy toes and engulfs her lips on his. She runs her hands thru his hair. At that second Eric starts to melt away he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer and that lifts her off the floor a bit. The kiss lasts for what feels like a life time. Callie runs her fingers from Eric's hair down the back of his neck. Eric moves his hands up her backless dress feeling her soft skin under his palms. He can't take it any longer he bursts into laughter.

"That tickles so badly." Laughs Eric through out the sentence.

Callie pulls away "Well this has been an exciting day. Get all dolled up shoot someone, make out with a co-worker, and find out that the man who has been entrusted with you safety more times than can be counted is ticklish… there is only one thing left to do…" her voice trails off.

Eric interjects "Is to finish are dance together."

"My thoughts exactly" she says

Callie sits at the make up table and fixes the corners of her mouth and make up. She slips on the high heals she took off when she first came into the room.

"Well don't just stand there unless you want to dance in a muscle shirt." Callie laughs as Eric looks down and realizes that his shirt has been undone since the EMT checked him out.

"Ok ready" Callie replies.

She scoots off the chair at the make up table and turns to face Eric. He finishes buttoning up his shirt she fixes his tie and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"The real question we have to answer is who is going to transfer?" Eric says as they link arm and arm and walk out the door.

"Well… in my family the first person to bring it up is the person who doesn't get to make the choice… but seeing as you are so cute how about we flip a coin."

"Sounds good to me." Eric agrees.

They are gliding back down the stairs form once they just came not so long ago. Eric leads Callie back onto the dance floor. The band isn't playing but seeing Eric lead Callie onto the dance floor they picked up there instruments again. Eric pulls Callie in close never wanting to let her go. She leans her head on his chest feeling his heart pounding practically out of his chest. A smile creeps across her face up to her eyes. Even though Eric can't see Callie's face he can feel her sheer joy because he feels it to.

FLASH TO END OF SCENE

"Oooo my god you got to be freaking kidding me!..." Nat reacts as Callie and Eric slow dance.

Nat has just come back in the room after filing away the evidence away with Ryan. Callie and Eric forget to turn off there her hair pin camera and his lapel pin camera. Natalia and Ryan came back in the room to see Callie make the coin toss statement.

Ryan states " I got 10 bucks that Eric stays on shift."

"You're on!" Nat replies

They both laugh.

"Seeing as everything is put away and I think Eric and Callie would like some privacy do you want to grab a bite to eat or catch a movie?" Ryan asks

"How about both?" Natalia questions with a shrug.

"Ok than it's a date." Ryan states and Natalia doesn't correct him.

"What movie do you want to see?" Natalia asks.

"No action." Ryan says.

"Yea I think we have had enough of that for one night." Natalia says.

They both laugh walking step by step next to each other chuckling all the way out the building and to there movie.

FLASH END OF SCENE

Horatio pulls out the chair for Yelina.

"Thank you" she says as she sits down and he pushes the chair in behind her.

Horatio walks around to the other side and sits at the table, as well.

A waiter walks up to the two of them with a really nice bottle of wine.

"Detective." The waiter walks up to the two of them and presents. "A Cabernet Sauvignon 1994 completes of the Chef. He heard what you did for the Brazilian Embassy he thanks you for saving his Ambassador."

The waiter pops open the wine, fills up there glasses, and places the wine in a chiller next to the table. With out breaking eye contact Horatio thanks the waiter and he leaves.

"So." Yelina says as she picks up her glass of wine and sips. "Is this where you take all the girls after a covert mission?"

Yelina half laughs at herself.

"No." Horatio says completely sincerely.

He grabs Yelina's hand she looks up with those big brown eyes in surprise. As she meets Horatio's eyes he repeats.

"No… I have brought Madison here on her 8th birthday and Marisol on the date that she accepted my proposal of marriage. However I have never found a women more deserving as you. Know one will ever be as deserving as you."

At this Yelina intertwines her fingers in Horatio's hand. "Horatio I don't deserve this…"

Horatio "No you are right you don't this… you deserve more. I'd lasso the moon for you Yelina."

They sit in silence gazing into each others eyes taking slow sips of wine here and there. The waiter comes and takes there order they continue to sit in silence, both in shock, awe, and amazed that they are sitting across from each other. Horatio looking straight into Yelina's eyes Yelina looking back into his with a smile across her face. Tension builds between the two with each second that passes. The time seems to go by in a second that they sit there in unadulterated silence. There dinner comes. Just as the waiter places the dinner on the table they both say in unison.

"Can you wrap this up."

They laugh a little both thinking the same thing.

"Excuse me, sir?" the waiter asks in confusion.

"Yes, we are so sorry but we just realized we have some where else to be." A slight smile flashes across Horatio's face as his eyes again meet with Yelina's. That makes her smile again.

"Yes, sir of course. Right away." The waiter replies and carries the plates away.

In the time before the waiter comes back it feels like hours but neither mind just sitting across from each other holding hands and gazing, fully, deeply into each other eyes. The waiter comes back with their food. Horatio throws more than enough money on the table to cover there bill and tip. Horatio grabs the dinners and Yelina the wine. They are out of there like a bat out of Hell. They get into the Hummer at the valet station. The time it takes to get to Horatio's house feels like hours. When in reality it only takes mere minutes. Horatio parks the car at his house. Jumps out runs to the other side and opens the door to help Yelina out. When she steps out Horatio shuts the door behind her. They are both standing there unable to make the move. The move they both have been waiting for over the years and than it happens. Horatio puts his arm around Yelina's back and pulls her in close. As Yelina tilts her head, her hair falls onto one side of her face, and than there lips meet melting together. With there lips touching possibility never to part again Horatio takes his other hand and brings it up to Yelina's face caressing her cheek. Running his fingers thru her long brown lushes curly locks that he has admired from afar for so long, not believing that all this is truly happening. Yelina pulls away her lips. She is amazed that they actually part with his. He moves his lips down to her neck.

"Horatio… do you want to move this inside." She asks with a little laugh his lips tickling her neck ever so slightly.

Horatio doesn't stop right away still not all together sure that this isn't a dream. He was content staying in the driveway forever and always.

"Horatio." Yelina whispers softly again taking his hand from her cheek spinning around and leading Horatio up the driveway to his doorway. Yelina opens the door. Horatio finally realizes that this is all truly real throws Yelina up against the open front door caressing her neck and kissing her lips. She pushes him back into the house without parting from his lips; slams the front door shut with her foot. Still there lips don't part as they make there way to the bedroom shedding clothes as they go.


End file.
